Marindia
) Union Marindique ( ) Union Marindiana ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Marindia.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Marindia.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = "Patria Mia, Patria del Mar" |national_anthem = I Vow to Thee, My Country |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Marindia.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Marindia in the |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Grand Harbour, UD |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , , |demonym = Marindian |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 81% White 10% Asian 2% Black 1% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Camilla Torres |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Charles Haverley |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = House of Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = from the |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Home Rule |established_date1 = 21 August 1926 |established_event2 = Commonwealth |established_date2 = 10 December 1931 |established_event3 = Union |established_date3 = 18 May 1946 |area = |area_km2 = 3,125.70 |area_sq_mi = 1,206.84 |area_rank = 167th |area_footnote = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 3,288,450 |population_estimate_rank = 134th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = 3,264,264 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 1,052.07 |population_density_sq_mi = 2,724.84 |population_density_rank = 13th |GDP_PPP = $110.228 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 81st |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $33,520 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 35th |GDP_nominal = $77.114 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 70th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $23,450 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 32nd |Gini = 0.29 ( ) |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2016 |HDI = 0.821 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 46th ( ) |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Shilling |currency_code = ZBS |time_zone = |utc_offset = +3 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = DST Not Observed |date_format = DD-MM-YYYY |drives_on = Left |cctld = .zb |iso3166code = ZBR |official_website = |calling_code = +259 |vehicle_reg = ZBR |aircraft_code = ZB |patron_saint = }} The Republic of Zanzibar ( : República de Zanzíbar, : Jamhuri ya Zanzibar) is a located off the coast of in the . Although its land mass is made up principally of the , the Republic also holds one continental territory: Mombasa. Zanzibar otherwise is located to the east of and . Zanzibar encompasses a total area of 3,125.7 square kilometres, making it the world's nation, and, as of 2016, the country has a population of 3.288 million people, making it the world's nation. Zanzibar is a with a . The national is the Assembly, a body with 150 seats. The Prime Minister, the national is elected through a within the Assembly, with the leader of the largest party in the Assembly typically being the winner. The Prime Minister then selects the Ministers for the creation of their government, and all of these people are officially appointed into power by the President, the ceremonial . The Zanzibarian system of government is based upon the , a legacy of its British colonial history which was adopted following the creation of the second national Constitution in 1946. The islands of Zanzibar have been inhabited for over 22,000 years, with trade routes known to have existed with ancient and around 2450 BCE. Traders from , primarily , began constant voyages to the island around 50 CE, though it would be as late as 900 CE for permanent urban sites to be founded. By 1107 the first was established, and the would rule until their decline around 1500. In 1503, the took the islands, whose lack of oversight saw the rise of powerful European pirate bands. The took over the islands in 1698, though the Omanis were later expelled by the Zanzibarian Revolt in 1717, a pirate-slave rebellion which saw the rise of the Free Isles of Zanzibar. Free Isles rule would last until the took the islands in 1816 due to rampant Indian Ocean piracy, thus creating the Zanzibar Colony. Colonial rule in Zanzibar became similar to colonial rule in , because Zanzibar had a significant population of White Europeans due to its nearly one hundred years of independence as the Free Isles. Under British rule, immigration would only increase, and by 1856, the majority of the islands' population was of European ancestry. Zanzibar would continue to play an important role in the development of during the entirety of its colonial ownership by Britain, as its lucrative production and developed port gave it great commercial and strategic value. During the , Zanzibarian local brigades played an important role in the capture of , and thereafter, a desire for the creation of an independent Zanzibarian state came about in the common consciousness of the islanders. In 1926, following the , Zanzibar was granted limited , but this did not entirely sate local desires for independence. Hence, following the 1931 , Zanzibar was granted full home rule as a Commonwealth. After the end of the , Zanzibar abolished the monarchy, passing its second constitution and establishing the contemporary Republic in 1946. Zanzibar has remained an officially since, taking a hard line stance of in international affairs. The economy of Zanzibar is considered to be , one of the few in Africa to be as such, with a strong mixture of and . It is the only sovereign African state to be a and the only sovereign state with a very high ranking. With a long history of production, Zanzibar has continuously maintained a solid export basis of , , , and . Alongside these spices, Zanzibar also exports s, , , and . In more recent years, due to the advent of and the advancing methods of , Zanzibar has also developed a tourist industry which is considered one of the largest and most integral in Sub-Saharan Africa. Overall, Zanzibar is considered to have a economy with high levels of and a high . Zanzibar has been a permanently since its creation as a Republic, taking neither side during the and instead remaining devoted to internal . The only military actions Zanzibar has been involved with since its inception as a Republic have been in s and in the Indian Ocean. Alongside this, Zanzibar has resisted the tide of regional through organisations such as the and the because of sentiment and the problem of from the mainland. Nonetheless, it remains unopposed to involvement in s based on the creation of lasting peace, and hence, Zanzibar is a member of the , the , and the . Etymology The English word Zanzibar comes from the name for the principle island of the archipelago, Zanjibār (زنجبار). The Arabic name itself comes from , Zang-bār (زنگبار), which is a compound of the words (زنگ, "Land of the Blacks") and Bār (بار, "coast"). Zang often referred, to the cartographers and historians of the Medieval , to the entire of modern , which stretches from and the to . Zang-bār came to refer to specifically the and a small ways further into the mainland. Over time, the word was used to more specifically refer to the very settlements on the coast, and by 1503, with the coming of the , it began to mean just the archipelago. From there on out, Zanzibar has meant four different exact locations; the city, the , the , and the nation. The official name of the country, the Republic of Zanzibar, was adopted after the establishment of the Second Constitution, on 18 May 1946. Category:Zanzibar Category:Nations